Tombé du ciel
by JarvelousLady
Summary: Lorsqu'une étudiante banale croisa le chemin de cet homme vêtu de noir de la tête aux pieds, elle ne s'attendait vraiment pas à ce qui allait suivre...


_Bonjour à toutes et à tous ! :) _

_Voici ma première fanfic, plus ou moins, en rapport avec le monde de Marvel._

_C'est une OS Loki/OC qui était, à la base dédiée à ma meilleure amie pour son anniversaire. Elle lui a beaucoup plu, c'est pourquoi j'ai décidé de la publier ici ^^_

_En espérant qu'elle vous plaira également , je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! ;)_

**_Tombé du ciel_**

Aujourd'hui est un jour comme les autres. Habituellement, je me réveille à 6h du matin, me prépare pour la journée et sors de chez moi à 7h10 direction la fac. Malheureusement pour moi, aujourd'hui- comme de nombreuses fois auparavant- je m'arrange par je ne sais quel miracle à tarder assez pour sortir en retard de 10 minutes de chez moi.

Je me retrouve alors obligée de sprinter jusqu'à l'arrêt pour espérer rattraper mon bus. Comme vous-vous en doutez sûrement, mes sens ne sont pas au maximum de leur capacité à ce moment-là de la journée.

C'est donc ainsi que dans ma course effrénée, je percute par mégarde une grande silhouette noire me surplombant d'au moins deux têtes de haut. Ne pensant qu'à mon retard sur le moment, je ne marmonne qu'un vague «Pardon...» avant de reprendre ma course aussitôt. C'est alors que je suis retenue par le bras.

« Sale vermine ! Tu ne peux pas regarder où tu mets les pieds ? » me brailla ladite silhouette à l'oreille.

Agacée que l'on décide de s'acharner si gratuitement sur moi dès le matin, je me retourne tout d'un bloc afin de faire face à mon interlocuteur. C'était un homme grand et mince portant un long manteau et un costume assez sobres. Ses cheveux coiffés en arrière étaient noir de jais et ses yeux d'un vert perçant me lançaient un regard noir.

« Je viens de vous dire que j'étais désolée ! Maintenant vous m'excuserez, mais je suis assez pressée. » lui dis-je d'un ton irrité.

Les traits de son visage se durcirent et sans dire un mot, il resserra l'emprise qu'il avait sur mon bras.

« Lâchez-moi, vous me faites mal, espèce de taré ! » m'exclamais-je tout en essayant de me libérer de sa prise. Ce fut sans succès. En effet, il était beaucoup plus fort que son apparence ne le laissait paraître.

L'inconnu en question me siffla d'un ton acerbe : « Comment oses-tu me répondre de la sorte, ignoble créature ! »

La main qui retenait mon poignet se resserra et une douleur aiguë me traversa. Il fourra son autre main dans une poche intérieure de sa veste. Mon cœur battait à cent à l'heure. Est-ce ainsi que j'allais mourir ? Des mains d'un forcené qui avait jeté son dévolu sur moi ?

C'est alors qu'il s'arrêta dans son élan. Il lança des regards furtifs autour de nous. Je fis de même, tentant de discerner ce qu'il cherchait des yeux. Des passants, bien que peu nombreux, allaient et venaient le long de la rue où nous nous trouvions. Il relâcha alors mon poignet.

« Je serais magnanime pour cette fois. Mais gare à toi si tu venais à recroiser mon chemin. » Après m'avoir murmuré ces paroles d'un ton menaçant, il me contourna et reprit son chemin. Encore abasourdie par ce qu'il venait de se passer, je mis un moment à me reprendre, et, me retournant, je m'aperçus qu'il avait déjà disparu.

ooooOoooo

8h10. Après m'être faufilé parmi la foule dense du métro vers la sortie, j'entrevoie enfin mon université au loin. Accélérant le pas, je me dirige vers le bâtiment, espérant ne pas avoir raté grand-chose du premier cours de la journée.

Montant les escaliers quatre à quatre, j'atteins enfin ma destination : la porte menant à l'arrière de l'amphithéâtre. Je sors mon portable pour regarder l'heure : 8h20. De la salle émane déjà la voix du maître de conférences.

Je m'introduis donc discrètement à l'intérieur. Seules quelques têtes se retournent à mon entrée. L'habitude je suppose. Les retardataires ne sont pas rares, surtout si tôt dans la journée.

Ne sachant pas où mon amie était assise, et ne comptant pas perdre plus de temps, je me résigne à prendre place au fond de la salle.

ooooOoooo

9h10. Le cours est enfin terminé. Je fourre mes affaires dans mon sac à dos et me dirige vers la sortie pour attendre Aurélie, l'amie que je cherchais des yeux en arrivant.

Je l'entrevois enfin. Elle monte les escaliers quatre à quatre, contourne deux garçons qui traînaient des pieds devant elle, et me rejoint finalement près de la sortie. Elle m'accueille avec un grand sourire.

« Salut ! Je ne t'ai pas trouvé en arrivant au bahut. Encore un retard je présume. C'était quoi cette fois ?»

«Oh, rien de spécial : une panne de réveil. Je suis resté éveillé jusqu'à tard dans la nuit hier soir à cause des révisions. » me suis-je expliqué.

C'était en partie vrai, bien sûr. Mais j'épargnai à Aurélie le récit de la mésaventure qui m'était arrivé plus tôt dans la journée, connaissant sa nature anxieuse.

Elle me lança un regard inquiet et désapprobateur à la fois : « Franchement, il faudrait que tu ralentisses un peu la cadence ! J'appréhende les examens autant que toi et j'avoue veiller de plus en plus tard ces derniers temps à cause de ça, mais tu ne devrais pas passer autant de temps dessus. »

« Oui tu as sûrement raison... » lui répondis-je d'un air absent, tandis que nous nous dirigions vers notre prochaine salle de classe.

ooooOoooo

18h30. Les cours sont enfin terminés. Accompagnée d'Aurélie, je me dirige vers la bouche de métro. Arrivés en bas, nous nous disons au revoir avant de nous séparer.

Assise sur un des sièges, je continue seule mon trajet. Je ne mets pas longtemps à arriver à destination-le temps passe vite quand on est plongé dans ses pensées-.

19h. À la sortie de la bouche de métro, le bus que je suis censée prendre pour rentrer met du temps à arriver. Ne tenant pas à geler sur place, (oui oui, nous sommes en hiver) je décide donc de marcher jusqu'au prochain arrêt.

Au bout d'un certain temps, j'ai l'impression d'être suivie. Avec appréhension, je lance un regard par-dessus mon épaule. Rien. La rue est pratiquement vide de monde à cette heure-ci de la journée. De l'autre côté de la route, seulement un vieil homme accompagné de son chien.

Soudain, une main se referme sur ma bouche, un bras me maintient par la taille et je suis attirée dans une ruelle sombre.

Un souffle nauséabond me remonte au nez tandis que mon ravisseur, visiblement ivre, s'adresse à moi d'une voix rauque. « Alors ma jolie, on s'promène seule à ce que j'vois?»

Prise de panique, je me mis à me débattre avec autant de vigueur que je le pouvais, et, par chance, la posture de l'homme en question était rendue tellement instable par son ivresse, qu'il finit par perdre son équilibre et manqua de tomber. Enfin libérée de son étreinte, j'en profite pour fuir.

Fuir. Fuir le plus loin possible. Je n'avais que cela en tête. Je ne regardais plus ou j'allais. Je courrais tête baissée. Seul la distance qui me séparait du danger qui me menaçait importait.

J'avais tellement couru, que lorsque je me décidai à m'arrêter, -après m'être rendu compte que mon ravisseur devait être loin derrière moi à présent- l'endroit où je me trouvais m'était totalement inconnu.

Agitée par l'angoisse, je me sentis désemparée. Comment allais-je faire pour rentrer ? Cet endroit n'avait rien de familier, ne me disait vraiment rien du tout. Décidément, j'étais complètement-

« Perdue, n'est-ce pas ? »

La voix provenait de ma droite. Mon sang se glaça. Je reconnaissais cette voix. Emplie de dédain et de cruauté. Je me retournais pour faire face à mon interlocuteur. C'était bien lui : l'homme que j'avais percuté ce matin même.

Figée par la peur, je ne parvins pas à lui répondre. Ma voix restait bloquée dans ma gorge.

« Nos chemins se croisent à nouveau, Terrienne. » Commence-il d'une voix mielleuse et menaçante à la fois.

Il s'avança vers moi d'un pas souple, ne me quittant pas de ses yeux perçants. Terrienne ? Se prenait-il pour une sorte... d'EXTRAterrestre ? J'avais décidément affaire à un fou.

« Je t'avais pourtant averti que si cela venait à arriver tu aurais à en payer les conséquences... »

Poursuivit-il.

Il n'était à présent plus qu'à quelques centimètres et je pouvais sentir son aura menaçante peser sur moi.

« L-Les... conséquences ? » réussi-je enfin à articuler.

« J'en ai bien peur, oui. » Me répondit-il tandis qu'un sourire malveillant étirait son visage blafard.

Tout se passa alors très vite. Il m'agrippa par les avant-bras et plongea son regard froid dans le mien. Il me fut impossible de m'en détacher. Puis, je me sentis étrangement lourde. Ma tête me semblait peser des tonnes. Mes yeux quant à eux, étaient de plus en plus difficiles à maintenir ouverts.

Sa voix, elle, me paraissait alors de plus en plus lointaine lorsqu'il s'adressa de nouveau à moi.

_Bientôt, tous tes soucis auront disparu... __Détends-toi...__Ne pense plus à rien..._

À cet instant précis, étrangement, la seule pensée qui me vint à l'esprit était qu'en fin de compte, je ne connaîtrais probablement jamais le nom de cet l'homme.

_Loki... _

Entendis-je au loin avant de sombrer dans les ténèbres.

**_Fin_**

_Ainsi se termine cet OS !^^ J'espère que ça vous a plu. N'hésitez surtout pas à me faire part de vos impressions via les reviews !;)_


End file.
